Target
by Sophie Marie Fredrickson
Summary: Holly is suspected to be a target of an ex-con's family. Oliver gives her the talk, Gail needs to finish her shift and takes Holly home after. Suddenly, the evening turns into a disaster.


Gail and Holly Fanfiction

Idea: .com

„(...) I want Holly to be targeted or suspected to be a killer's next target and the police have to take care of her but Gail's on patrol or something so she flips out when she hears Holly's been taken to 15. And whoever is keeping an eye on Holly (esp. if it's Oliver) to give her the talk" – werefoxie

**Target**

„Ugh can we get this over with already?"

Gail exclaimed, as she walked up to the squad car. It was 3:15 pm, her shift was halfway through. Oliver was busy with gahtering data while issuing a ticket. They picked up a car that drove way over the speed limits. The driver did not seem to give a rat's ass, and after they had chased him around throught the streets of Toronto, the officers were quite angry and unbearable.

„Rookie, don't brag. You're not 12, are you?"

„Oh shut up", Gail mumbled more to herself than to Oliver. Who was she to insult her superior.

Her shift bored her to death. Nothing significant happened, other than fast drivers, and

some kids vanadlizing. Sometimes she doubted her choice of profession. She usually spent her day at the station, thinking about the enormous changes taking place at the moment. Gail Peck was flustered often, wondering if the pathologist was in the lab right now. And now and again she asked herself what exactly the hell she was doing with Holly, where they were heading to. She averted her gaze from her notepad towards Oliver, who leaned onto the driver's car. If Gail Peck were a fruit, she thought, she would be a lime. A very green, bitter on the outside, very sour but soft on the inside lime. She'd make a great combination with salt and tequila, yet anyone, who would not be able to take her strong sour taste would just throw her away. Holly would take it, she thought.

Downtown, in a bar, sat three shallow silluettes, crooked over their beer.

„You've got the file?"

„Yeah, right here."

„Oh shit, that's the bitch, that turned him in?"

„Oh yes, that's her."  
„You know, that we have to eliminate her?"

„Even if we didn't have to, she's still a bitch. Nobody turns my brother in"  
„When will he be out of jail?"  
„5 weeks, 9 months and 3 years"

„She will pay for this"

„She will"

„Patience. We will get her for good" 

The sillouettes retreated, leaving nothing but a scent of sweat and iron.

„Peck you're on duty"

„Yeah, just a minute"

Gail fiddlet with her bag. She searched for her phone, but she seemed to have forgotten it at home. Yesterday, after they had caught that fast driver, she stumbled into her apartment. Sleep punched her in the face as if she was taking part in MMA. Gail watched her phone as it lay on her nightstand motionless. She wanted to call her, she really wnated to hear her voice. But after Holly had picked her up at the hospital, after Chloe and Sam had gotten shot, and after she had kissed the woman, she was torn. Torn between the thought of resting her head on Holly chest and pulling her close and between the thought of being labeled as „the lesbian" for the rest of her career. Still, she wanted to keep her friendship to the woman no matter what.

„Shit"

How was she supposed to contact Shaw, if anything went wrong. The radio wouldn't do the trick. And – more importantly – how could she message Holly. She wouldn't get through the day without casual conversation, and making sassy remarks, and receiving even sassy-er answers in turn. And the flirting. It was killing her, that Dr. Hotpants never teased beyond their platonic friendship. It worsened even, after that kiss. They connect, not in a friendship kind of way. Gail felt safe with Holly. She was keen on the woman, even though she hated to admit. Even more so, she wanted to devour her. She wanted everything. She was a bitch about it, still.

„Great, the day could not get any shittier"

She exclaimed and strode towards the team. Another long, boring day was just ahead of her.

Shaw was already waiting when she arrived. They climbed into a squad car and did their course through their area. Now and then a group of teenagers would vandalize a park, or a begger wouldn't clear their spot. Nothing too serious, nothing exciting. Gail took a deep breath. She would need to beare with it for now.

Holly was consumed by her work. She hadn't heard from Gail all day long. In a far away corner of her mind she worried something was going on, but really, she just assumed Gail forgot her phone – again. She geeked out on an article of a fellow doctor-friend. It provided important information about a case Holly was currently focused on. She did not want to be interrupted by thoughts about a certain blonde, however, it wasn't really much of a choice. Polymerase chain reaction was her exit from arousing fantasies about the blonde.

„Dr. Steward..."

She did not hear the officer striding towards her.

„Excuse me, Dr. Steward, I've got a request from 15 division"

„Y-Yeah, thank you officer"

Holly did not let the officer disturb her, thus her gaze never leaving the paper. The case was just about to be solved, her work served a very important purpose. It always did. She didn't chose her profession just because.

Inside the folder the officer delivered was a file from a case ages ago. Cases older than 3 years rarely appeared on her to-do list since Holly often served as the first hand information source on _recent_ cases. This one, however, contained an unsolved murder of a Mexican called „Louis". At first Holly did not notice the post-it, that stuck to the folder. With a feminine handwriting few words were written:

„I will gut you for this"

If the threat didn't sound all too familiar, the note could have been from Gail. Holly immediately grabbed her phone and called 15.

„Gail, I will be heading for 15 now. I called Dov, he will assist you for the rest of the shift"

Oliver retreated from the scene. They were working on a drunk driver, who refused to cooperate. Oliver feared for Gail's cerivcal artery to explode right then and there. She grunted at the guy with sunglasses, and gathered his data.

„And Peck, do not let your gun slip"

„Funny Oliver, very funny"

Dov just pulled up as Oliver turned to leave. He got a phonecall from 15. The officer did not notice the van, that followed him all the way to the station.

At the station, Holly sat at Gail's empty desk. She chuckled at the few things, that were identifying the desk to be Gail's. Her notepad screamed gore all over. Oliver walked up to her, and brought her a coffee. Holly smiled at him thankfully. She was quite busted due to the turn of events.

„Holly, we need to keep an eye on you. Have you received any likewise threats?"

„If I recall correctly, I have not." She lied.

„But the folder the note came with defenetly hints at the events of my first case. I worked as an intern with experienced pathologists. At the time, they discussed a case of first degree murder and drug dealing. A Mexican by the codename „Louis" had been found shot and gutted in a backyard in Toronto suburbia. He obviously dealt with drugs for a cartell, though something must have gone wrong during a job, and a family member killed him. I brought the final evidence to capture this memeber"

„And you assume they want revenge Doctor?"

„Yes, that's what I thought of"

„Well then, since you are here, we will keep you here. Have you told Gail about any of this?"  
Oliver winked at her. Holly blushed, but denied. She wanted to keep Gail in the dark for a little while. She should end her shift first, at least. Apparently, Oilver was very enlightened if it came to her relationship with the blonde.

„Well then, follow me please" 

Oliver lead her into a nearby interrogation room and sat down.

„Do I need to make a statement?" Holly asked.

„No, but we have to talk, don't you think?"

Dov and Gail continued their shift. The weather was changing; the sky was geturning to its dark blue, and little raindrops fell from the sky. It was 6:43 pm, and they wouldn't need to put up with their work much longer. Gail gazed out the car's window. She watched her breath condense onto the glas and thought about little people, that lived in a persons lung, and about how moist everything in their lung-world must be. Her thoughts wandered off. To the sky and back, to her friends, to her family – and to Holly. She let herself sink into the passenger seat, imagining Holly's lips on her neck. Gail did that quite often, recently. She gasped. How absurd, that a Peck fell for woman like that. Gail highly questioned herself to be a lesbian. Maybe she is not a homosexual. Maybe she's just Holly-sexual. She remebered how the blue light made Holly's skin shine, how she roughly claimed her lips in the interrogation room. A bolt of warmth suddenly went south and settled between her legs. She felt embarrased for getting aroused infront of Dov. He was concentrating on traffic, though. She imagined the passenger seat was Holly, her breasts pressing into her back, her scent lingering around. She imagined slender fingers roaming her body, encircling her waist, and coming to a rest on her stomach. She imagined urging the hands to go further down, Holly's moan as she touched...

„-Hey Gail, do you know why Holly was at the station today?"

Dov startled her.

„U-uh ... She stopped by?"

Her cheecks felt hot.

„No, she stayed. Didn't you know?"

„I have no idea what you are talking about"

„Apparently, Holly called 15 and asked for assistance. She was threatened by a unidentified suspect."

„Oh god... Wait, who's watching her right now? Is she still at the station?"

„Well, I believe Oliver's with her"

„I could vomit guts right now"  
„Is there a problem?"

„You have no idea"

At the station Holly sat across from Oliver in the interrogation room. Holly could not repress the memories linked to this place. She thought of Gail, and of the valley, that parted her lower lip. She imagined the softeness of these...

„-Holly, I don't need to tell you this... but Gail is a good kid"  
„You don't need to-"

„And I don't think you are one for fucking things up"

„But?"

„But I what to make this clear"

„Please"

„Gail is not some straight girl to play with"

„I know, Oliver"

„She would cut you open"

„Oh god..."

„and take your heart out, and _squeeze_"

„Oliver, I really wouldn't-"

„What do lesbians actually _do_?"

„You did not just ask that"

„What? I want to know"

„I like her - _a lot, _you know"

„Yeah, I haven't seen her like this with anyone yet"

„What do you mean?"  
„She spaces out lately – _a lot_. She goofes around. And she does not talk about gore as much. These are serious signs of change"

„I don't want her changed. I want her just like she is."

„Oh, you already have her, don't you?"

„Oh god, Oliver, this is incredibly awkward right now" 

Holly looked at the officer in a very disturbed kind of way. She could not imagine the situation to be any more absurd. How did Oliver even figure her realtionship to the blonde out, anyways? And when? She really wanted to know, but the guy seemed to be lost in his own train of thougths.

„Holly, I do have eyes"

He saw right through her and her facade.

„You know, when two people are in love..."

„Oliver!"

Holly interrupted him. She knew what was about to be said, but she did not need to hear Adam&Eve all over again. She wasn't stupid either, and very aware of her situation at that. The only thing she could think about in the last few month's has been none else than a beautiful, canadian blonde with sterling blue eyes and a sass anyone would freeze on the spot because of. The blonde but just _claimed_ her. She consumed her. With everything Holly had. Every hair, every breath, every word and every tear belonged to Gail already. She did not need an Oliver Shaw to say it out loud. But she _did_ know how keen he was on Gail.

„I will take care of her"

„Thank you" he said.

In a moment of silence they exchanged glances. They were on the same page now, every intention was very clear, cards on the table. However, Holly knew Gail would disapprove. After Chloe got shot, and Holly drove Gail home, they had continued as if they never had kissed, and if the world was alright. But both of them knew, that there was a lot to talk about.

„First we will have to take care of you, mylady" Oliver said, and stood up. He led Holly out of the interrogation room.

„I need to get back to the lab now. Could you guard me?"

„Oh yeah, the threat. I came over as soon as I got the call from you. You can count on me for assistance, of course"

„Thank you. Really, I mean it."

They returned to the lab, but as soon as they entered Holly's office a certain blonde glared daggers at them. Gail leaned onto the desk. She was sick of waiting for Holly. Her worries left her in a _very_ bad mood.

„Out! Now!" Gail pointed to the door as she glared at Oliver. He put both his hands up in a defensive manner, and retreated backwards. He silently closed the door.

„Do you have any idea how worried I was?! Couldn't you at least leave a note at your desk or something? Or a shitty text message?"

„Gail, I-„

Gail pulled Holly into a hug. She felt good, she was well. More importantly she was not abducted by some crazy ex-con murderer who wanted to have their revenge. Gail buried herself in Holly's shoulder. Her hair smelled _amazing_. She'd never forget this scent. It was very Holly. Gail's lungs were filled with heat, the woman was just what she needed. She wouldn't want to be anywhere else but with the nerd right now, this second.

She leaned back and looked at Holly. Her hands rested on the doctor's hip.

„I'm so glad you're ok."

„I'm so glad you're here"

Holly traced Gails chin with a finger. It traveled down the officer's throat, until her soft hand rested on Gail's shoulder.

„Now, could you _please_ tell me what the hell is going on?"

After Holly enlightened Gail, which wasn't that easy due to Gails witty remarks, they sat in silence; Holly on her office chair, Gail on the desk. They did not need to make their thoughts audible. They did not need to say comforting, superficial words. They did not need to paint scenarios, how Gail would defend Holly, how the suspect would target Holly, how she could be abducted. They knew exactly what to think of each other. The silence belonged to them. A few minutes passed, when Gail broke the silence.

„I will drive you home."

„You don't need to. I've got guards waiting for me outside. Everything will be just fine."

„Holly, I will dirve you home. Now"

It wasn't clear if Gail wanted to drive Holly home for the sake of driving Holly home, or for the sake of spending the night with her wrapped up in a blanked. Gail didn't know, but she definetly did not want to stay here any longer. Especially since her shift was finished, and Holly sat infront of her looking gorgeous, and everything she wanted to do right now was ripping off Holly's clothes and pressing her body to her own. However, this was neither the place, nor the time to be aroused over the pathologist.

„So, what's the plan? You waiting for an ex-con to break into your home? Why is it, that horrible things need to happen first, so that people actually do something against it?"

Gail got angry, Holly noticed.

„At the moment I can only ask for guards. We don't even know what the threat is really about. It could be a misunderstanding. Could be a bluff. We don't know" Holly's eyes felt heavier than ever before. Suddenly she was very aware of the late hour.

„Yeah, great reaction to a death threat."

„No need to be afraid"

„I'm not. Never. It's just – how could you possibly be able to defend yourself with these chicken arms?"

The tension from before suddenly left the room. Gail ogled the doctor. Her cheeks felt hot.

„Excuse you"

„Well, have you ever done martial arts? Self defence?

„Oh, and _you_ could protect me of course?" Holly chuckled. Gail shot her a glare.

„Of course! It's my _job_!"

„Haha, as if!"

„Oh, you need proof?" 

„Suit yourself"

„I'll show you after I had my beauty sleep"

„Oh yes please"

They made their way out. Oliver was waiting outside. He had sent two officers to Holly's apartment to keep her guard. As Holly was just about to look for her keys, Gail grabbed her arm and pulled her towards her own car.

„Like I said, I'll drive you home"

Holly was too tired to argue. She followed her to the car, got in and sunk into the seat.

„Where are we going?"

Holly told Gail her adress. They drove in silence, since both were too tired to talk about the obvious. The topic still lingered around, the topic about what exactly their relationship status was. Gail was super nervous at the thought of being in Holly's apartment with Holly. Alone, in a room possibly with a bed, possibly big enough for two, and possibly very comfortable at that. Her mouth went dry, and she didn't dare to speek. Holly seemed to be sound asleep. Her mouth was slightly open, her chest heaving up and down. She shivered, and as Gail noticed after her occasional glanze at the woman she felt the urge to keep her warm.

„Holly, we are here" Gail gently shook Holly. The woman glimpsed a few times, very slow at that.  
„Well hello beautiful" She smirked a lopsided grin and touched Gail's cheek.

Gail blushed, and got out of the car quickly. She was still arguing with herself if she should just invite herself into Holly's apartment or not. She'd invade Holly's personal space, and her private life. She'd know where Holly returned to after her shift, and where she slept and which books she liked and where she made dinner. At the stairs infront of Holly's door, she did not know what to say.

„What are you standing there for? Come here"

Holly gestured her to come inside. She did; Holly took Gail's jacket off after undressing herself, and led her into the bedroom. She put her suitcase somewhere, sat on the bed and got rid of her pants. Gail freezed on the spot.

Holly held out a hand. Gail obeyed and came to a halt infront a Holly's knees. Holly slid a hand around Gail's back and loosened the velcro of her ridiculously thick attire.

„You know, even though you are very beautiful in your uniform, I'd like you even better undressed" Holly smirked. Gail quickly averted her gaze. The urge of taking advantage of the situation was tempting.

„God, that sounded way more sexual than intented" she laughed.

„Thank you for taking me home. I appreciate it." Holly kissed her on the cheek, and left the room. Gail could not resist to take a glimps under Holly's shirt. She was rewarded with the sight of a perfectly toned butt. She flushed.

Holly returned with a pile of clothes.

„Here. Bathroom is right over there. Please, make yourself at home. I will be sleeping on the couch. If you need anything you know where I am." Holly left a completly confused and aroused Gail Peck standing alone in the room.

Maybe, if she had looked out the window that second, he would have noticed the car infront of the apartment, the broken window and the unconscious officer on the steering wheel.


End file.
